


Sweet Dreams

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Family Fluff, One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: "This isn't a dream is it?""It is and yet it isn't."~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~After a wonderful Valentine's Day, you retire to bed. But you get one last surprise in your dreams.Directly follows my previous story, Love and Memories.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Sweet Dreams

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Sweet Dreams  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Goodnight, Sweetness!" 

"Goodnight, Mommy!" Carina says between yawns.

You lean down to place a kiss on your daughter's forehead. It's been a busy Valentine's Day for all of you. Not long after coming inside and leaving Loki's illusion behind, Carina started to fade. She tried to argue that she wasn't tired, but Loki ended up picking her up and carrying her to bed.

You hand her Tor the teddy bear and pull the blanket up a bit higher. Her eyes are already half closed when you turn on her snowflake shaped nightlight. Turning around, you find Loki standing just inside the bedroom door. He turns the lights off and follows you out the door.

"Goodnight, Princess." Loki says softly.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Carina mumbles back.

Loki closes the door, a soft smile on his face. He turns and slips an arm around your waist, leading you towards your own bedroom, "How are you feeling, love?"

"Good." You sigh, leaning against him as you walk, "But tired. I think I'm gonna turn in as well."

Loki pauses at your bedroom door, "I'll join you shortly. I left the kitchen a bit of a mess." He chuckles, looking a bit embarrassed, "Regrettably, cooking was not one of the skills a prince needed on Asgard."

You chuckle as well, turning to face him, "Better give me my goodnight kiss then. With the way I feel, I doubt I'll still be awake when you finish."

Loki smiles down at you before leaning in. His cool lips brush against yours, soft at first before becoming stronger. His arms settle on your hips, keeping you in place. You wrap your arms around his neck, stretching up to deepen the kiss. You sigh at the sensation, still as exhilarating as the first time you kissed.

Reluctantly, the two of you pull apart. You step out of his arms and open the door.

"Sleep well, my queen." Loki says, his voice sending little shivers down your spine.

Stepping inside, you turn to look back at him, "Not until you're by my side again, my king."

Loki chuckles, "Minx."

You smile back at him, "Tease." and close the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The garden is the same as Loki showed you.

The jewel-leafed trees and the glowing flowers. The stone path that twists out of sight, but something is different. You look up at the same multi-colored evening sky but this time you can see mountains in the distance that aren't there around your home. When you turn your head the other way you see a towering golden edifice that must be the Palace looming over you. These things weren't in Loki's illusion.

What's going on?

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder."

You turn to find a woman walking towards you. She's dressed in one of the flowing gowns of Asgard, a beautiful dark blue one with a pale blue wrap around her shoulders. Half of her long brown hair is pulled up into a complicated looking series of buns while the rest falls in waves down her back and over her shoulders. She is older then you, but she has a sort of timeless quality about her that makes it hard to pin down just how old she is. She has a warm smile on her face as she stops a few feet away from you.

You know this woman! Not personally of course, but you've seen her face before. In images conjured by Loki for you and Carina. He'd even done it once for his twin nephews at Thor's request. 

"Your Highness." You squeak, giving the worst curtsy in the history of curtseys.

She laughs, stepping forward and reaching for your hands, "None of that now, my dear. Please, call me mother or if you prefer, Frigga."

"Frigga." Somehow, you manage to force your mouth to move and not sound like a mouse that's been stepped on.

The Queen of Asgard smiles at you and gently pulls you along the path, "Come, we have much to talk about." She leads you to the gazebo that Loki showed you. Frigga leads you inside and stops at the same bench you and Loki sat on.

Once the two of you are seated, she takes a deep breath and looks at you, "I imagine you have questions."

"Yeah....uh," you stumble over your words, "This isn't a dream is it?"

"It is and yet it isn't." Frigga says, "You are asleep, my dear. This was the only way for me to reach you and I have so wanted to speak to you."

"You have?" you ask.

"Oh yes." Frigga nods, "First, let me assure you that I approve."

A knot you hadn't known was there loosens in you stomach. "Really? You don't mind that I'm from Earth?" you ask.

Frigga reaches up and pushes a strand of hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear, "Of course not. All I ever wanted for my sons was for them to be happy. And you, dear, make Loki very happy."

You've always known that Loki was happy with you, but hearing it from his mother made your heart soar.

Frigga's eyes turn sad, "My poor boy, he's been through so much pain, so much heartache. I feared he would never find peace or happiness or love." Her eyes brighten and she smiles, "And then you came along and gave him all three..... and a daughter!"

Frigga's face lights up even more, "A granddaughter! Dear, sweet Carina! Don't get me wrong, I adore Thor's boys but..... Carina is so full of life and light and so much like her father. I don't envy you when she gets older."

You can't help but laugh. Yes, your precious girl was going to be a handful. She showed a spark of mischief and now that Loki was going to teach her magic..... the world better watch out.

"And this one," Frigga says, reaching down to press her hand against your new baby bump, "This one is going to be special."

You reach down as well, covering her hand with your own, "Can you tell me anything about them?"

Frigga chuckles, "Patience, my dear. You're going to need a lot of patience with this one."

"That doesn't sound ominous at all." You mutter, making Frigga laugh louder.

"It's nothing bad, dear. It's just that both you and Loki can be stubborn and this one," she rubs your tummy, "Will get that from both of you."

You groan, "Thanks for the heads up..... mom."

Frigga's face lights up with joy before she draws back and pats your knee, "It's going to be alright. Now... did you have any more questions for me?"

"Well," You bite your lip before asking, "There is something. Loki has this scar on the side of his head hidden by his hair. He told me he got it in battle but I got the distinct feeling he was embarrassed about it. What's the story behind that?"

Frigga leaned back, laughing, "Ah yes, I remember that one. He was still quite young at the time, about 10 years old by Earth standards. That was the day Loki and Thor ran afoul of a very angry goose....."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Clean up finally done, Loki silently entered the bedroom.

He quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. You were laid out on your back, one arm thrown above your head. In the dim light, Loki could see that you had a slight smile on your face. He slid closer, leaning over to place a kiss on your forehead before laying down next to you.

So as not to wake you, he whispered, "Sweet dreams, my love."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

END

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I did Frigga justice. 
> 
> She is one of my favorite characters and I wish we had had more of her in the movies.


End file.
